


ghost of the river

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I need a life, M/M, Showboat!AU, THIS IS A GIFT FOR GREAT PEOPLE, more characters to come btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He remembers how the lights shining above him made everything fuzzy at the edges, the music and how it stayed with him even years afterwards ...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost of the river

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aintitfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/gifts), [iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/gifts), [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



> I've been wanting a goshdarn showboat skeleboyfriends au for like three days and impulse finally took over.   
> promise that this will be continued.  
> this is for three fabulous 21p writers as a 'thanks for writing over half of our fandoms fics lolololol' ily guys.

Josh remembers the first time his parents took him to see the performances on the _Petunia, the magic and the rush that came to him as he watched the men and women perform on stage. He remembers how the lights shining above him made everything fuzzy at the edges, the music and how it stayed with him even years afterwards._

_Josh knew immediately after he saw his first show that he'd be a showboat performer, he would make sure of it. He would especially be on the _Petunia, with the boy who climbed the stage and sang. He wanted more than anything to get to know that boy more.__

__The boy in question was a rather young performer when he first saw him, had to be around his age actually. His whole act was singing as well as climbing the stage all the way up to the balcony seats, where he'd sing _ever so sweetly to a shocked audience. While Josh would always be scared for him every time the showboat would come around, he was always in awe of him.__ _

____"So, what can you do that'll benefit us, kid?" the owner of the Petunia, Hoppus, asks._ _ _ _

____Josh fidgets in his seat in the nearly empty showroom, hoping and praying that his years of learning wasn't in vain. "I-I.....can drum pretty good? Thought that maybe ...there could be some more musical stuff with drums and whatever, it'd be more diverse? " he stammers, biting his lip as nervousness sets in._ _ _ _

____Hoppus looks unsure for a moment, as if he's weighing Josh on his own personal set of scales. Frankly, the time it takes for him to come to a decision freaks him out._ _ _ _

____"Alright. I'll ask Patrick if he knows how he could incorporate you in, but you'll have to come by again tomorrow and show him what you can do. If he can get you somewhere, we'll try you for a season with pay. Don't expect much, showboating isn't a glamorous life like it might seem._ _ _ _

____That's how he's on the _Petunia now, looking out at the stars on the upper deck, exhausted after a day of shows. Next to him, is the climbing boy, who he now knows as Tyler. Tyler's been on the boat, literally living there, since he was four years old.__ _ _ _

_____"I hope bossman'll let you come back next season, we make a really kickass show. I've literally seen some of the same people come back to three different places to see us, Josh." Tyler says excitedly, waving his hands around wildly as he looks at him with bright eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____"That's frickin' sick, man." Josh murmurs in agreement, completely infatuated with him. _He hopes Hoppus'll let him stay too, if only it's so he can finally gather the guts to be more than friends and stage-mates with him.__ _ _ _ _

______There's still ten more weeks left in season, and Josh knows that their relationship can grow under the light of the summer moon and stars, around the river heat, and above the gentle river water....._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> writing requests taken @ parvenuwentz.tumblr.com
> 
> stay spooky, friends.


End file.
